Liquorice Swirl
Liquorice Swirl, also known as Liquorice Wheels or Licorice Swirl, is a common blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the second type of blocker involving liquorice. The blocker looks like a swirl of black liquorice and a dot of cream in the middle, taking up an entire square. It first appears as the new element in the 7th episode, Bubblegum Bridge, first appearing in level 81. It is fairly rare in the 100s, but following the introduction of candy cannons in the 16th episode, Crunchy Castle in the 200s, it suddenly becomes much more abundant in the game due to the new element in that episode, the liquorice swirl candy cannon. Appearance Properties )]]The liquorice swirl is an invasive blocker, meaning no candies can be in the same square as the blocker, much like icing or chocolate. Like most blockers, it can be disposed of through breaking the candy next to it. The liquorice swirl has several unique properties. It is one of the only blockers that can actually be clicked on and switched with candies. Getting three liquorice swirl blockers in a row does not get rid of it though unlike candies. Another strange, and quite possibly one the most annoying properties is that they are resistant to special candies and colour bombs. If a striped candy's effect hits a liquorice swirl blocker, it will get rid of the blocker but won't get rid of any other candies beyond it. This can become a serious problem in later levels involving jelly or ingredients. Many later levels use this blocker to increase difficulty due to their special candy resistance. Two examples of this are 210 and 293. If you make a move which removes at least one liquorice swirl immediately, it's less likely to respawn in the following cascades. Otherwise, it may be raining into the board, greatly reducing effective moves. Trivia 's tail. It looks like a Liquorice Swirl.]] *This is one of the most hated blockers in the game due to their resistance to special candies. *If you observe closely, you can see a very short electrical charge when the liquorice swirl is destroyed. *If a jelly fish eats the blocker, it will not break any jelly underneath it, unlike with the icing and other blockers. *There are two combos they are not resistant to - the colour bomb and colour bomb mix, and wrapped candy and wrapped candy mix. This will wipe out all liquorice swirls with no problem, or in the case of the latter, only eliminate all liquorice swirls in their blast radius. The double colour bomb mix is a good strategy for level 210. *The sound they make when they are destroyed is delayed by about three-quarters of a second. *When destroyed, they make a "blop" sound on Facebook version, but use the same discharge sound against multilayered icings, liquorice locks and candy bombs on mobile version. *By making a Striped + Wrapped combo, if a liquorice swirl is within the 3x3 square of the giant candy, it has no effect on Facebook version, but will reduce effects of that direction on mobile version. As such, some levels are harder on mobile version due to additional resistance. *In some levels, there can be tons of liquorice swirls, but they will never respawn. *This is the second blocker to have liquorice, the first one being the liquorice lock. *The tail of the Liquorice Cat from Barking Boutique resembles a liquorice swirl. Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Movable blockers